


One Small Thing

by agreengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Rockstar Ben Solo, Slow Burn, a little bit of gingerrose on the side!!, ben catches feelings first, but like a dumbass he acts meaner to compensate, famous reylo, possible finnpoe/stormpilot (remains to be seen tho tbh), pr relationship for a new movie, spiderman ffh but make it a press tour that no one wants to be on lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreengalaxy/pseuds/agreengalaxy
Summary: Actress Rey Rians seemingly has it all together. She's young, beautiful, and on the cusp of reaching A-list status in Hollywood after the success of her last blockbuster film. When the legendary director Luke Skywalker offers her a part in his latest film- a wartime period drama -of course, Rey has to accept.Enter Ben Solo, better known by his stage name Kylo Ren, lead singer of the smash hit band, First Order Revival. Luke, being his uncle, casts Ben as the male lead despite his lack of acting experience.Ben is pompous, arrogant, narcissistic, and everything Rey despises.Rey is uptight, too punctual, and prissy: everything that pisses Ben off.When Luke requests the two fake a relationship for the duration of their press tour, it seems impossible that the two will be able to pull off the act without killing each other. But isn't there some truth to the saying "opposites attract"?(a modern!Reylo au)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an exercise to help get rid of some writer's block I'm having for my novel but, as usual, I got a lillll obsessed with it and fleshed it out. Hopefully, someone enjoys reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it!! I've got some fun things planned for this story for if you like it please lmk :)
> 
> ps: if you don't like reylo pls just move on!! no worries if you don't ship, but please be kind! be nice to each other y'all <3

Asshole.  
That was the word Rey would use to describe Ben Solo.  
Quite honestly, she hadn’t had any sort of problem with him before she’d met him— Ben had managed to completely ruin her opinion of him all by himself. She’d actually enjoyed some of the music his stupid band, First Order Revival, had put out, though now she shuddered at the thought, and Rey was intrigued to meet the man behind the Kylo Ren persona the whole world seemed so enraptured with.  
When Luke Skywalker of all people had reached out to Rey to be the star of his newest movie, We Meet at Dawn, there was no way in Hell she could have turned down his offer. After all, this was Luke freaking Skywalker! His reputation gave even directors like Scorsese and Spielberg a run for their money. She’d trusted Luke’s judgment in choosing her as his female lead, the greatest honor in the world in Rey’s eyes, and she’d trusted him once more when Luke decided to cast his nephew as her co-star. Sure, she was slightly nervous about working with someone who’d never acted before. Sure, she was nervous that, being a rockstar, Kylo might be a bit of a prick. Sure, she had heard rumors that Kylo Ren had a rebellious streak in him, always defying authority, but surely Luke wouldn’t have chosen him if these factors would have been any sort of a problem, right?  
Secretly, she was even a little bit excited at the announcement. It seemed to Rey that every girl in the world would kill to be in her shoes, acting out a passionate romance with the world’s most eligible bachelor. She was sure she’d be able to at the least do her job well alongside someone as… well, handsome, as Kylo Ren was, and, hey, maybe she’d even manage to foster a friendship with the guy along the way.  
Wrong. Dead wrong.  
Rey had arrived early to the Warner Brother’s movie lot the day of the first table read. Rey had been hired sight unseen by Luke, so there had never been any sort of chemistry read between her and her fellow actors. She’d dressed nicely, opting for a blazer over a t-shirt dress to hopefully make a good impression on set. As expected, she’d been one of the first people to arrive, so she mingled about with the other stragglers, mostly writers or technicians who all babbled about how excited they were to meet her and have her work with them. Fame was still a foreign concept to Rey. She’d done her first film at 21 which had received little notice, but then, on her 23rd birthday, she’d landed an audition with Lando Calrissian for his film Nightwake. It’d been a huge success, and before Rey knew it she was suddenly famous, with fans clamoring over her red carpet appearances and new roles practically throwing herself at her. At the advice of her agent, she’d been picky about what she’d take, but everyone knew she’d be a fool for turning down Luke. It still surprised her now to hear the crew so excited to meet her. She still just felt like Rey.  
After she’d met most of her fellow actors and even the director himself, she couldn’t help but notice the conspicuous absence of her co-star. She checked her watch, and, finding that their 9:30 call time had already rolled past, decided to casually ask Luke about his nephew’s whereabouts.  
“He’ll be here,” Luke had assured Rey, nonchalantly. “Kylo’s a busy guy. Lots of places to go. I imagine he’s on his way now— you know how LA traffic is.”  
Rey nodded, silently praying that the reason behind Luke’s casting choice hadn’t just been nepotism. She continued to linger around, making small talk until finally at 10 a tall figure lumbered in, making a beeline for the breakfast buffet. Rey quickly excused herself from her conversation and steeled herself up to make an introduction to her co-star. As she approached him, she considered how funny it was that a man of his stature was wearing skinny jeans. Surely it had to be a pain to put them on every morning.  
“Hi,” Rey began, and when Ben didn’t turn around she tapped him on the shoulder lightly.  
Ben turned to face her, one eyebrow raised, clearly unhappy to be disturbed. Rey tried to not look so surprised at seeing him in the flesh. Admittedly, he was handsome, if not in a somewhat unusual way. His features were sharp: the large hook of his nose dominating his face, and the whole picture rounded out by narrow diamond-shaped eyes, and a distinctly pointy cupid’s bow. Up close, Rey noticed a slightly puckered scar running towards his bottom eyelid. Her mind flickered through the stories about Kylo Ren that had grazed the front pages of magazines over the years— wild parties, scandalous affairs, benders that caused tours to abruptly end —and wondered which of them may have caused the mark.  
“Hello,” Rey began, slightly intimidated. “We haven’t had a chance to meet yet. I’m Rey Rians, your co-star. I’ve heard so much about you.”  
Ben’s eyes flicked over Rey as if appraising her worth in a single glance. He hummed to himself disinterestedly.  
“Co-star?” He mused, turning back to the food selection in front of him. “That’s an interesting word.”  
Rey was undeterred by his cold reaction and crossed over to his side where Ben grabbed for a blueberry muffin.  
“I’ve heard some of your music,” She told him, eager to get a conversation going. “You’re really good. Your band, I mean. Although, I do have to tell you that First Order Revival is a weird name. Doesn’t really roll off the tongue, but that’s just me. Does it mean something?”  
“Does it really matter to you, Rey?” He said, treating her name like a foreign word. “Or are you just trying to make small talk to get me to like you?”  
Rey frowned at his appraisal of her. Was he always so cold and disinterested? What irked her even more was that after a mere minute of knowing her, his assumption hit pretty close to the mark. Rey was naturally a people pleaser, eager to win people over as if life was a competition.  
“I guess it doesn’t,” She said, feeling dumb. “But I was interested. Kind of.”  
“Don’t bother me with pointless things.” He told her brusquely, glancing at Rey.  
She flinched as the smell of alcohol registered in her nose as he spoke. Rey blanched, furrowing her eyebrows.  
“Are— Are you drunk right now?” She asked, her voice a shocked whisper.  
“You’re British!” Ben said ignoring her question as if registering this fact for the first time. “How lovely. Luke hired me Tea-and-Crumpets to work with.”  
Rolling his eyes, he began to walk away from her, slumping down into one of the red couches fanned around the room. Rey paused for a moment, her jaw slack as she registered their interaction. Had… Had Kylo Ren just insulted her? By calling her Tea-and-freaking-Crumpets?! And had he really shown up to the first damn day hungover... or worse?  
“You…” Rey began, crossing over to where he sat. She glanced around to make sure they were out of earshot of everyone else before she spoke. “Did you just insult me? I’m confused.”  
“Try to keep up,” Ben said, unamused. “Are you going to sit here? Because I’d kind of prefer to sit by myself.”  
“What? No, I’m not sitting next to you— I’m sorry, did I do something to you, Ben?” Rey sputtered, confused. How had she managed to utterly ruin her relationship with him in only a few minutes?  
“Ben?” He’d scoffed back, laughing darkly. “That’s cute. Don’t call me that.” His voice was overtly threatening, and Rey clenched her jaw.  
“Can you just answer my question?” She asked, her voice still soft. “We’re co-workers now. If I did something to piss you off just tell me. I don’t know why you’re feeling so pissy when we just met?”  
Ben smirked to himself, but it was an unamused smile.  
“You want to know what you did? You’re a part of this ridiculous chick-flick that my uncle has now roped me into. This shit is gonna suck and go up in flames, and I’ll bet it’ll eat you up right along with it, new girl. So, welcome to the damn circus. I hope you enjoy irony because this is going to be comical. Does that answer your question fully, sweetheart?” Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out his phone and took a bite of his muffin.  
Rey bristled. What the fuck was this guy’s deal?! Horrified as she sulked away to another chair as far away from Ben as possible, it occurred to her everything she had heard about Kylo Ren probably was true. She’d written most of it off as false originally, merely planted padding by the press for the bad-boy enigma Kylo was, but apparently, she’d been incorrect. Rey scrubbed her face with her hands, bewildered and frustrated.  
“Excuse me?” Someone asked, and Rey looked up, startled. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. You’re Rey Rians, right?”  
Rey nodded at the girl in front of her. Her short black hair fell just below her ears, and her smile was warm, her cheeks causing her eyes to crinkle slightly.  
“Yeah,” Rey told her, trying to regain the friendliness Ben had scared out of her. “Sorry about that, I was just… frustrated. Long morning.” She tried to explain.  
“No worries!” The girl reassured her, extending a to-go cup towards her. “I’m Rose Tico, your personal assistant on set. I grabbed orange juice for you, but if you’d like something else… well, I’m your girl for pretty much anything.”  
“Oh!” Rey said, surprised, accepting the drink from her. “Orange juice is wonderful, thanks. I didn’t even realize I’d have a PA on set. Do you normally work with Luke?”  
“Pretty regularly,” Rose nodded. “He thinks PA’s are necessary for his films because his productions can get, well, elaborate sometimes. Lots of long nights and things like that.”  
Rey had heard about that. Rumor had it that Luke would do whatever it took to make his vision a reality. Apparently he’d once isolated himself on an island for months on end with very little sleep to understand how hallucinating worked for a film. Rey prayed he wouldn’t expect her to do anything so extreme.  
“Have you met Kylo yet?” Rose asked, her voice dropping. Rey followed Rose’s gaze and found Ben boredly tearing apart the wrapper from his muffin. How ironic that he had been the one to hold up the start of the read-through, and yet he had the nerve to look bored!  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Rey told her with a sigh. “He was a lot more… brusque than I was hoping.”  
“You can call him an asshole if you want,” Rose assured Rey with a grin. “I know how he is. Let’s just say the attitude he has for his fellow actors is miles better than how he treats the crew.”  
Rey frowned. So this wasn’t just a one-off thing after all. Swell. How the hell was she going to stand this guy for the yearlong process of making a movie? Disrespecting her was one thing, but if he was going to have an attitude towards everyone involved she cringed to imagine how painful this process would be. His words echoed in her head: Welcome to the circus…  
“Has he been on sets a lot?” She asked Rose, genuinely surprised. “He seemed pretty uninterested in films as a whole and, quite frankly, it didn’t sound like he likes Luke much either.”  
“He’d visit on occasion if any of the actors were his friends, and everything just seemed to have a way of delving into chaos when he showed up. But on Luke’s last film he was on set constantly, and he was always extra pissy, too. I think he might have been having meetings with Luke about doing this movie, but neither of them seemed thrilled about it. I bet you’ve already heard the rumors about that, though.”  
“Rumors?” She asked, confused. Clearly she was very out of the loop despite being the star of the film.  
“About the reason why Luke would have chosen Kylo when both of them seem to hate each other. I figured it would have gotten back to you by someone.”  
“Tell me,” Rey said, leaning in towards Rose. “I had assumed it was just nepotism, but now I’m very curious.”  
Rose glanced around to ensure the coast was clear before she spoke.  
“So Luke’s last film went way over budget apparently,” Rose told Rey, who nodded. Rey had seen the film, and it was no surprise it was so expensive with all the special effects they had used. She seemed to remember seeing the price tag printed in a magazine once. “And even though it performed well at the box office the studio still wound up missing a good chunk of money. Luke convinced him to let him move forward with this film under the stipulation that it would have to be an extremely strict budget. The rumor is that Luke agreed to hire Kylo because it all but guarantees this film is going to be a cash cow. That way he doesn’t need to be quite so worried about not overspending this time.”  
Rey’s jaw dropped. Was this true?! Was this movie all just a scheme to make up the money Luke had recklessly spent? And Ben— well, now Rey would be forced to spend months with this jerk just because he had a pretty face and made some decent music! Rey had no idea how Ben even was an actor, and if he was terrible, would their film just be deemed a chick-flick as Ben had described it? She shuddered at the idea.  
“What?! Seriously?!” Rey asked Rose in disbelief, and she nodded sadly. “They made it sound like they didn’t have anyone else hired when they chose me. I found out at the same time the rest of the world did, and they made it sound like breaking news! Why wouldn’t they tell me?!”  
“That’s the thing,” Rose continued. “It seems insane that they could get Kylo to agree to this. What I heard is that he had some big fuck up a couple of months back that pissed off his management and some of his fans. I think they forced him to do this to help repair his image and that’s why they waited so long to announce it— they didn’t want it to seem like some scheme.”  
“What’d he do?” Rey asked in disbelief.  
“No idea,” Rose shrugged. “But it must have been pretty bad to get him to agree to do this.”  
Before Rose could explain any further, Luke clapped his hands, calling everyone to attention to start the read-through.  
That was the beginning of Rey’s hatred for Ben Solo. Surprisingly, he was actually pretty good when he was reading his lines, but as soon as he finished, Rey noticed he had a habit of rolling his eyes or sighing or making a ruckus while flipping the pages of his script. It infuriated her. He infuriated her, and they’d only just met. There seemed to be a lot of things that Rey Rians didn’t know about Ben Solo or the movie they were making, but the one thing she did know was that the next year was going to be Hell for her.


	2. Chapter 2

As predicted, filming with Ben really was an absolute nightmare. The next six months were torturous for Rey. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Ben Solo was a real jerk to work with. His habit of showing up late persisted through principal production, and the crew ended up writing him out of several scenes for scheduling reasons. When Ben was on set, though, he was a menace. He sulked about by himself, and if you had the audacity to talk to him outside of shooting a scene, he would give you snarky short answers until you gave up on him. Rey noticed a lot of the staff visibly shrunk in fear when he approached, all of them terrified on being on the receiving end of his wrath.  
Rey, on the other hand, got used to his rage. If this was her one shot at being in a Luke Skywalker movie, she was determined to make it a great one… or, at least, as good as it could be under the circumstances. At first, she found herself instinctively tiptoeing around Ben as well, afraid of becoming the target of his apparent extreme anger. Eventually, though, she was tired of holding her tongue.  
“You’re not emotional enough,” She told him pointedly after one take.   
Ben whipped his head around and stared at her. It always caught her off guard just how mad he could manage to look. When they were acting, he was somehow softer, less terrifying than he was in real life. Rey had assumed at first it was just the makeup and costuming they had done to Ben to make him look like a gentleman of the past, but as soon as the cameras cut he slipped right back into his normal mask like nothing had happened.  
“What?” Ben asked in disbelief. “What did you just say?”  
“I said you need to be more emotional.” They were doing a scene in which his character, William, was confronting her, Alice, about her feelings before going to enlist in the Civil War out of rage. Alice bluffs and tells him he’s imagined any connection they ever had because he is below her social class, and, in the script, William is meant to passionately declare that he’d rather be dead than live through the heartbreak of seeing her in some arranged marriage. “You’re playing it too sad, Ben. You need to—”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?!”  
“Well, you don’t respect me so why the hell should I respect your wishes?” Rey spat back, and she saw Ben clench his jaw shut. “Now listen, because I’m trying to help you, which, quite frankly, you should be damn grateful I’m doing that much!” She took a steadying breath before he continued. “You’re playing the scene with this man just being really sad, but in reality, he’s so much more than that. Like, he should be pissed! He’s so mad at Alice for denying her feelings and he’s been lead on for months and he’s about to go sign up to try and die in a freaking war! He should be mad. People don’t make bad decisions when they’re just sad— it’s anger that does that. And don’t tell me you can’t be angry because, well, look at yourself!”  
“Look who’s talking!” Ben yelled so loudly that Rey flinched, and saw several crew members around them scurry into hiding. “You wanna tell me about acting? How about we talk about the way you’re playing Alice like she has no emotions at all! She’s supposed to be the love interest and she’s like a piece of cardboard—”  
“Excuse me?! You better watch your mouth—”  
“Or maybe that’s just you, Rey. But, then again, Alice is supposed to be a stuck-up, prissy little girl, and we all know that’s what you are, right, princess?”  
“Oh,” Rey scoffed, fuming. She balled her hands into fists at her sides. “Yeah?! Well, it’s a shame you aren’t more like William, because you’re just a pretentious douchebag! I don’t see why you have any fans, and your band sucks—”  
“God, you’re such a little—”  
“Okay!” Luke exclaimed, cutting them off as he wedged himself in front of Ben. “Let’s go from the top of the scene. We’re on the clock, people.”  
Needless to say, the next take turned out much better, with Ben’s William practically screaming at Alice and her staunchly denying everything he had to say. At the end of the day, Luke even commended the pair for just how realistic they’d managed to be, but Ben stormed off before he could finish.  
“Method acting?” Rose appraised when Rey flopped back into her trailer that afternoon. “That’s new.”  
“Something like that,” Rey muttered.   
The worst part of all, though, was the scenes where William and Alice were actually supposed to be in love, all kissing and passionate speeches and being star-crossed lovers. Luckily the couple was at odds for most of the movie, but whenever those scenes appeared on the call sheet, Rey felt nauseous. The idea of touching Ben Solo in any way was repulsive to her, but it only got worse after their first on-screen kiss.  
“Disgusting,” Ben muttered to himself once the cameras had cut, wiping at his lips. “You kiss like a fucking fish.”  
“I’m sorry?” Rey laughed, shocked. “I do not kiss like a fish! How do you know it isn’t just you?”  
Ben smirked, clearly amused with Rey’s statement.  
“Because I’ve actually been with girls before, honey. And you, Rey? I sincerely doubt it.”  
Rey’s cheeks went hot, and every muscle in her body tensed.  
“I don’t know where you could possibly find any brain dead imbeciles who would actually want to sleep with you.” She shot back.  
“Trust me, there’s plenty. But you… well, it’s not hard to see why you’d be struggling to find guys.”  
“You’re such a fucking prick,” Rey exclaimed, embarrassed at her use of profanity while she was working. “You know nothing about me or my life.”  
“Really? Enlighten me then,” Ben challenged, stepping closer to her. “Let’s hear a number, then. How many guys have you actually been with— no, actually, tell me, how many guys have you even made out with? Evidently, you’re lacking in experience—”  
Ben was cut off by the sudden smack of Rey’s hand across his cheek. The sound echoed through the room, and everyone fell so silent she swore Ben must have been able to hear the angry rhythm of her heartbeat.  
“Go to Hell,” She told him, her eyes slightly wet with angry tears. “I’m not telling you anything, you arrogant piece of shit.”  
As she turned to walk away, Ben called after her, “Don’t worry. That answered my question perfectly.”  
It took every muscle in Rey’s body to not turn around and skin him alive. As she headed for her trailer, her hands gripping her hair, Luke caught Rey’s eye and motioned to her.  
“Rey,” He began. “A word, please?”  
Shit, she thought to herself as Luke guided her into an office. Was she going to be reprimanded for this? She worried for a moment that they might fire her before she remembered the hot water Luke was already in with the studio. Her job was likely safe, but she was certain Luke would be angry with her nonetheless.  
“Luke,” Rey said before Luke could start, shaking her head, still furious. “You know how much I respect and admire you but… I’m sorry, you literally hired the most punchable man on this planet to be my love interest. I want to kill him. Like, seriously, hide any sharp objects on set.”  
Luke gave her a sympathetic smile as he slouched against a desk.  
“Trust me,” He assured her. “I feel exactly the same way. He is a… what’d you call him? An arrogant piece of shit?” Luke paused to chuckle, and Rey felt herself relax slightly. “There’s no denying he’s been incredibly difficult to work with, and you’ve received the brunt of his wrath. But I can promise you that because he’s in the film, it will be a hit, no matter what. I don’t want you to be his friend— in fact, weirdly, your hatred kind of works for the movie —but just grin and bear it for a bit longer. We only have a couple of weeks of filming left, and you two are just stuck with each other for that long. Even if he’s obnoxious, he will finish what he started, and you’ll be more than fairly compensated for your troubles.”  
“Yeah,” Rey said nodding. “I know, I’m sure you’re right but… shouldn’t you be having this conversation with him? I mean, you know I’ve tried to make it work. We’ve talked about this before. He’s just unbearable.”  
“If I confront him, he’ll just act out even more. He’ll do the job, but there’s no changing the fact that he’s just going to be an asshole about it. I’m just sorry that he’s seemed to take a particular dislike towards you,” Luke told her, and Rey could see the genuine pity and remorse in his eyes.  
So, Rey plodded along. She tried to make her arguments with Ben less frequent, though they certainly still happened. Rey eventually convinced Rose to tell her what the crew were saying about her, and, while she assured Rey almost everyone was on her side when she and Ben argued, many of them had grown afraid of her simply by association with Ben’s outbursts. Rey was horrified at this information and tried to make it up to everyone by constantly ordering baked goods to the set which everyone was allowed to enjoy (with the exception of Ben).   
She and Rose eagerly counted down the days to freedom. Rose even constructed one of those construction paper chains meant for counting down the days until Christmas, and each day Rey felt a slight sigh of relief seeing the number of links dwindle. Soon, she’d be able to enjoy a nice relaxing period away from Ben before they inevitably began their press tour together. Rey preferred not to think about that part quite yet.  
Wrapping We Meet at Dawn may have just been one of the best days of Rey’s life. Rey had never been a drug user, but she imagined the rush of pure dopamine that surged through her as soon as they finished their last scene must have been comparable to using heroin.   
At the wrap party, Rey was electric. She and Rose celebrated their liberation by consuming almost a whole pizza between the two of them and getting tipsy off of the cheap fruity drinks they were serving at the open bar. Eventually, she found herself seeking Ben out, ultimately discovering him slumped in some corner near his PA— Hux, she recalled Rose calling him. Though the pair were near each other, they certainly didn’t seem to be enjoying one another’s company, rather just wallowing in the same drunken silence. As Rey approached, Hux stood and stumbled off elsewhere.  
“Well, Benjamin,” Rey began, fully aware that she was feeling a little too confident. “I guess it’s time for you and me to part ways. Can’t say I’m going to miss you, honestly.”  
“Why can’t you ever just call me Kylo like I’ve asked?” Ben muttered through gritted teeth, not bothering to look up towards Rey. He lifted his beer bottle to his lips and then, after a moment, smirked. “And I can assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual, sweetie.”  
Rey rolled her eyes. Of all of the nicknames Ben had developed for her over the months (“Gov’na” said in an awful Dick Van Dyke-esque accent particularly stood out), she was no longer irked by more mundane nicknames he picked out.  
“If you had shown me even an ounce, even a damn iota of respect or decency these past five months, maybe I would have.” Rey countered, feeling surprisingly unbothered by his remarks now that she would be free of him. “Although, I suppose it doesn’t matter much at this point. Come the press tour, I’ll be forced to refer to you as the mysterious Kylo Ren just like all your other adoring fans. Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.”  
“On the contrary, knowing you, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it obnoxious.” He disagreed, his tone clipped.  
Rey found herself grinning at his evident annoyance.  
“Maybe you’re right. I think I’ll spend the next two months planning ways to piss you off when we reunite. Something for you to look forward to, Benjamin.” She said, amused as she prepared to walk away.  
So Rey was finally free of Ben Solo, if only temporarily… or so she thought.  
“There you two are!” Luke suddenly announced, walking up to both of them and stopping Rey in her tracks. He took a sip of his beer before he spoke. “How convenient. The three of us need to have a talk in my office.”  
Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more I think about this story the more fun ideas i get and hjahsbfjbjahshb I'm SO excited tbh


End file.
